Soulmates and Kidneys
by Cuna999
Summary: In which Revya felt bold and Gig wanted some awkwardness. Ah well, at least she wasn't fugly. He would punch the stomach, kick in the teeth, and steal the kidneys of anyone who called her so. 'Cause she was his soulmate.


**Writer's Notes: **This was the first Soul Nomad fanfic I wrote but I didn't really like it. But I decided to upload it anyway, 'cause of chaos-dark-lord's encouragement. And the SN section does need more love so I guess I'll throw it out there. Even if I still don't really like it.

Anyway, one of my favorite conversations from the game:

Revya: Hey Gig, are you hiding something?

Gig: What? No, of course not! What, you don't trust me? Hehehe…Besides, the people here are really weird. They just do whatever they're told. I'd hate to be in someone's pocket like that, blindly carrying out every decree.

Revya: What if you actually are?

Gig: Are what? Someone's slave? You know, I really hate hypotheticals…But if someone were making a fool of me, I'd punch 'em in the stomach, kick their teeth in, and steal their kidneys. Maybe then they'd think twice. Hahaha!

LOL.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Revya was tired.

Her body ached from fighting opponent after opponent without stopping while finding this inn. Her silver-haired, blue-eyed companion had not bothered to help her with the enemies, claiming that they weren't worth his time. Strong as he was, being the former Master of Death, she knew he was extremely powerful. But despite being a World Eater, she still had a certain amount of stamina and strength. She was left with aching muscles while he was being cocky and smug as usual.

After taking a hot bath, she felt even more tired, although refreshed and relaxed. She desperately wanted some sleep to rest her tired body.

She was still wrapped in a towel, red hair dripping water onto the wooden floors of the inn she and Gig were staying at. Taking a quick glance at herself in the mirror and brushing wet hair out of her eyes, she proceeded to dig through her bags to find something comfortable to wear to sleep.

"Hey, Kid." Said a familiar voice, opening the door. "I'm hungry."

Revya didn't turn to look at him, searching through her bag till she pulled out some white pants and a red bra, similar to what she wore to battle.

"Then go to the kitchens," she replied, finally looking up at him.

His eyebrow was raised, staring at her towel-wrapped form. Revya raised her own brow.

"Problem?"

"What, you forget to dress, Kid?" he replied in a teasing tone, although she was unaffected.

"Um, no. You came in before I had a chance to."

Gig grinned and leaned against the door.

"What?"

"Like I said, I'm hungry. But they won't let me into their kitchens. So grab me something to eat."

"You probably ate all their hotpod supply already. And I'm not going into the kitchen in a towel." Said the red-haired girl, shaking her head. "Get out so I can change."

"No can do," Gig said, an amused expression on his face. "We're in the same room because you were being stingy with money, remember?"

Revya glared at him and sighed, dropping the towel before sliding on her undergarments and white pants. She looked at him again, and his face was blank this time. Just…blank.

"What? You wouldn't leave and I needed to get dressed before I caught a cold." She said, a little defensively.

"Bold, aren't you _soulmate_? What happened to the awkward pauses?" Gig said, his lips curling into a smirk again.

"You were in my body for a year. And another couple months with the Yuga Mountains incident. Unfortunately, _especially_ after Yuga mountains, you know me inside and out so no need to feel awkward anymore, is there?"

"That's right, soulmate. Heheheh."

Even though he was human now, there were still parts of him that were above average. His speed, for instance. Within seconds he had knocked her onto the bed, pinning down her wrists, grinning smugly.

"G-Gig?" Revya squeaked, eyes widening.

"What's wrong, Kid? Why the blush? Heheheh."

The red-haired girl spluttered something incoherent before looking into his aqua eyes, glittering with mischief. For a moment her face continued to burn with color, but after a few deep breaths she kicked him off, twisted his body around, and held a knife to his throat as she held his hands behind his back.

He was still grinning, amused.

"Are you getting rusty, Gig?" Revya asked, eyebrow raised again, smiling slightly.

"Nah. Your face was too funny for me to react. Hahahaha!" he started laughing, and Revya lowered the knife, placing it on the floor. They both knew she would never kill him.

"Hm. Lady Virtuous said that it's possible you're not used to being in a human body yet. So maybe that's why you're slow, and that's why you don't fight because you're not used to human functions." She said, a smirk in her voice. She was teasing, she knew Gig could easily take out enemies but it was still possible he wasn't used to being in a…meat sack. He growled, narrowing his eyes.

"It doesn't matter what Virtubitch said. She's wrong and an old hag."

"What does being an old hag have to do with it? Lady Virtuous is always right."

"Bite me, soulmate. You sound like the stupid cow." Gig hissed at her.

Revya smirked and chomped down on his neck, in which he yelled out and flailed, making the red-haired girl laugh at his expression.

"Friggin' hell! Did you just try to tear open my throat or something?"

"You said bite me, so I did," Revya replied, still laughing at his expression. "Why the awkwardness, _soulmate_?"

Gig narrowed his eyes at her tone; the one _he_ used while teasing _her_.

"You _are_ feeling bold, aren't you, kid? I should cut out your kidneys and see you think twice." He snarled, but his partner was used to his dangerous tones of voice. She yawned and stretched, smiling.

"You wouldn't. Because you love me, Gig." Kissing him on the cheek, she lay down in his lap, falling asleep as fast as Gig had knocked her down.

The former master of death grimaced, though he wasn't displeased. Brushing her red hair out of her face, he shook his head.

"I never said that, Kid. _You_ were the one who fell in love with _me_, remember?"

But she was obviously asleep, and he grinned. "Ah well, like I said. Things could be worse. And at least you're not fugly."

If anyone ever called her that (except him, though he never actually used the insult against her) he'd punch their stomach, kick their teeth in and steal their kidneys. Then they'd think twice before messing with his soulmate.


End file.
